


Eggsy with Sauce

by HufflepunkAuthor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon-Typical Violence, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, camboy, camera fetish?, canon typical language, kingsman is just a talior, light Violence, no spys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepunkAuthor/pseuds/HufflepunkAuthor
Summary: " “You were amazing,” Harry says instantly.Eggsy turns his face to hide one of his cheeks in his hand, “Thank you, Harry,” he says politely, then asks, “Would ya’ really do tha’ to me?”Harry hums to himself for a moment before saying, “If you would allow me the pleasure.”Eggsy’s breath hitches slightly and he starts to move to cover his face again – but just at that moment both men hear a door slam open.  Eggsy jumps up in half a second. "Eggsy is a cam-boy and Harry is a faithful customer slowly falling in love.  And of course, Eggsy can't resist this client of his either.  Eggsy step-father is always there to step in and stick his fist in it.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had found his life to be becoming duller by the day, everyday he found less to do at his tailor shop. He started to yearn for the days when it was newly opened and he had a million things to keep him occupied during the day, effectively exhausting him by the time had to fall asleep, helping him fend off his insomnia. At least, he yearned for that until he moved in a certain way that shot a quick reminder to him of his age, and he would become content with his life once again; at lest until he got home – to his spotless, empty, sad house.

That’s how he eventually found himself in the early hours of the morning scrolling through a porn site. After hours of trying to find something to occupy his mind, he finally settled on lowering his pride and watching porn. He found most of it to be too amateur, too cliché, too badly done to properly do anything for him. He ended up clicking link from link from link until he made his way to a page labeled ‘Eggsy with Sauce’ featuring an image of the man in the videos, head to toe, entirely nude.

Harry lifted his hand over mouth as he stared helplessly at the young man, ogling at his taut muscles of his arms and legs, his eyes venturing down his chest, stoping at his toned abs, then jumping down to the star of his attention – the man’s erect cock, dripping with his semen at the tip. Harry’s penis quickly began to harden at just the image. He moved his eyes to the man’s face, imaging his well styled hair tousled into a mess, committing the shape of that strong jaw into memory, looking into his blue eyes, seeing the smirk playing on his lips more in his eyes than on his mouth. Harry’s cock twitched and continued to harden, and Harry figured his fate was sealed before he even clicked on the first video.

This video turned out to be a compilation of the man cumming in different scenarios and positions all cut together in a minute long video. Harry started to palm himself through his pants the second he watched this man cum with three fingers up his ass without even touching his cock. Quickly Harry found a new video, a longer one, that Harry could jack off to throughout.

The week that followed featured Harry jacking off and cumming to one – or multiple – of the these videos that Harry learned were made by a young man, named Eggsy, with a foul mouth and a quick recovery time; neither of which Harry knew was a turn on for him. By the time Sunday rolled around Harry found that he had managed to watch every video up for free on the website, some more than once. He found a link to a monthly subscription to Eggsy’s videos and it took him all of two seconds to decide that he was absolutely going to pay for more of this.

It was during the week that followed that Harry learned that Eggsy did live shows once every two weeks, at least. And that he found that he did private shows as well. Harry spent a month watching every new video that came out, making sure he got home in time for every live show, getting far too excited when Eggsy announced he was doing an impromptu, unscheduled live show, before Harry finally cracked and decided it would be well worth the money to pay for private shows if it meant that the man he one too many times found himself dreaming about would know him apart from just one screen name in a mass of all the rest.

That was six months ago. Harry almost can’t believe that he’s been watching – and interacting – with Eggsy for that long. And he must have payed enough money to have bought him three brand new cars, at least. Yet, here he is, sat down in front of his laptop on his bed, waiting for the message he gets quite near every week from Eggsy.

His laptop _dinged_ as if on queue.

EggsyWithSauce: Harry, u home?

HarryH: Yes, Eggsy. Ready for the show.

EggsyWithSauce: good ;)

EggsyWithSauce: _link/eggsywithsauceliveshow_

Harry clicks on the link which opens up a video player showing Eggsy sitting in front of his computer. The video quality is much better than the older videos on his page. When Harry once off handedly commented on it Eggsy told him he had bought a new camera and webcam. When Harry jokingly said that it was probably with his money, Eggsy had laughed openly and agreed. And Harry had fallen a little more for him listening to that laugh.

He didn’t realize how long he had been sitting their thinking out that intoxicating laugh before he heard Eggsy say, a little impatiently, “Hey, you gonna turn on your cam or not, bruv? Or did ya’ forget ‘bout me, already?”

HarryH: Sorry.

Harry quickly turns on his camera.

“There you are, luv,” Eggsy says with a big smile, “Hullo, Harry.”

“Hello, Eggsy. I could never forget about you, I assure you,” Harry replies, with complete honesty.

Eggsy laughed that perfect laugh of his, “For as long as you ‘ave been watching me, I’m startin’ to believe tha’.”

“About time,” Harry jokes back.

Eggsy hmmm’s in response, then says, “Well… wha’ would my most loyal guest like ta’ see t’day?”

Harry grins and answers, “Well, Eggsy, you how much I love that ass of your’s.”

Eggsy groans slightly before saying, “I know what ya’ have in mind a’ready,” he then says more quietly, but obviously still meant to be heard, “Fuck, I hav’ta hear you swear in that voice of ‘ours more oft’n.”

Harry’s face gets hot at that comment, much like it does anytime Eggsy says something so complementarily so offhandedly; like he doesn’t only say it because Harry is a paying customer.

Eggsy stands up in front of his laptop and starts to undress, giving Harry his usual strip-tease, that became usual after Harry had once mentioned that watching Eggsy undress so sensually drove him half way crazy.

Once undressed, Eggsy grabs the base of his cock and says, “Harry, please, luv, let me see you.”

Harry swears that Eggsy has it down to an art form of exactly what to say and do to get him to do whatever Eggsy wants. Harry moans low in his throat in response as he unbuttons and unzips his slacks and pulls out his rapidly hardening penis.

“There you are, my luv,” Eggsy groans out.

Eggsy let go of his erection to grab a bottle from off screen and pours a handful of lube into his free hand. He warms it up and spreads it around his hand quickly as he settles down laying on his back in front of his camera so Harry has a full view of his ass.

Harry watches as Eggsy slowly enters one finger into his anus. Eggsy breathes out slowly at the sensation and Harry moans louder than he intended as he starts to jack himself off, pumping slowly in rhythm with Eggsy’s movements.

Before Eggsy can speed up fully he adds in a second finger and mewls loudly, causing Harry’s cock to grow harder and he can’t stop himself from speeding up his pace. Before Eggsy is totally ready he add a third finger and he muffles a shriek with his hand which slowly turns into a noise of pleasure. Once again, Harry is forced to pick up his pace.

After a few moments of only breathy nosies from the two men, Eggsy speaks up, “H-Harry, d’ ya’ wan’ me ta’ add … ahh … unnnn … my fourth fing’r? I might be a-able ta’ reach my prostate.”

Harry lets out a loud groan and answers, “Oh, yes, yes, Eggsy, yes.”

Eggsy slowly enters his last finger, reaching deep inside of himself until he hits what he was aiming for, yelling out a sinful moan he fingers his prostate.

Harry knows when he hears that sound that he’s not long from cumming, sooner if Eggsy doesn’t stop making nosies like that.

Eggsy still his movements and gets out through labored breaths, “Harry?”

“Yes, Eggsy,” he responds immediately.

“Harry, wha’ would ya’ have me do– wha’ would ya’ do ta’ me, if ya’ had me with ya’ just like this?”

Harry finds himself speaking without having to think about it, “Just like that? I wouldn’t touch you, I wouldn’t let you touch yourself anywhere but inside of yourself, I’d watch you just like I am now, waiting. Waiting until you couldn’t take another second, so overwhelmed you are begging for me to just touch you anywhere. Then, I would, but just barely, so lightly you would be crying out for more. Only when you reached your absolute limit would I take your fingers out of you and replace them with my cock and pound you into the mattress like you’ve been begging for.”

On Harry’s last word Eggsy rams his fingers into his prostate and he cums all over himself with a scream of the word “fuck” then right after moaning out Harry’s name into at least four syllables. Harry picks up his pace as he watches Eggsy come undone with out ever touching his cock and he follows with his own ejaculation not long after.

They both come down from their high not long after, and Eggsy positions himself to be laying on his stomach facing his camera as Harry tucks himself back into his pants settling on dealing with that mess later.

Eggsy rests his chin on the palm of his hands and looks at Harry though his screen, “That was … that was pretty amazing, luv,” he says quietly.

“You were amazing,” Harry answers instantly.

Eggsy turns his face to hide one of his cheeks in his hand, “Thank you, Harry,” he says politely, then asks, “Would ya’ really do tha’ to me?” The blush starting to color his cheeks gives away his willingness to partake in an idea such as Harry said.

Harry hums to himself for a moment before saying, “If you would allow me the pleasure.”

Eggsy’s breath hitches slightly and he starts to move to cover his face again – but just at that moment both men hear a door slam open. Eggsy jumps up in half a second.

Harry hears clearly over the microphone, “Mugsy! Mugsy, where the fuck are you?!”

“Fuck,” Eggsy curses under his breath as he quickly grabs his sweat pants and pulls them on.

“Eggsy? Eggsy, who is that?” Harry asks in a panicked worried state, “Eggsy, are you alr–”

Before Harry could finish his sentence the door to the room Eggsy is in is thrown open.

“Fucking, found you, you fag-shit.”

Harry watches in horror as a giant man comes into the frame and punches Eggsy in the face. Eggsy stumbles back a few steps, then lungs for his laptop and slams it shut. The webcam connection immediately goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

HarryH: Eggsy?

HarryH: Eggsy, please answer me.

HarryH: I need to know if you are alright

HarryH: Please, answer me when you see these

Harry sighs, and resigns that Eggsy isn’t getting his messages and can only hope that he answers him later.

Harry gets up and undresses, lightly tossing his suit into a pile of the rest that need to be sent out for dry cleaning. He grabs his night-wear and a fresh pair of boxers and takes them into the bathroom, then he shuts himself inside for five minutes precisely before walking out ready to go to sleep. But, he doesn’t intend to fall asleep until he knows that Eggsy is safe.

His mind drifts off, he wonders who that man was, he first thinks a boyfriend before ruling it out; he did use the word “fag” after all. Harry has to compose himself from the anger rising in his chest that is always there when he hears that filthy word used. He moves on then, clearly someone Eggsy is well acquainted with he concludes due to the fact that the man apparently has a nickname for him. “Mugsy.” Harry wonders if that man could possibly be Harry’s father. The thought brings a new anger to the surface, the kind he tends to get any time he hears of parents abandoning their children due to the fact their sexual orientation happened to be different from their own.

As he thinks more about it he feels the urge to protect Eggsy, from anything, from anyone. He feels the need to take him away somewhere he could never be hurt again. He knows how possessive he can be with the men he dates – though, it has been quite a while since he has dated anyone – especially when he starts to fall in love with them. He had tried to deny the fact that he does love Eggsy for a long while, but after six whole months coming back to him over and over again, he figures it's useless to try to deny it anymore. More so now than ever, due to the pain he's feeling his heart from only imagining the pain Eggsy must be in.

Harry doesn't know how long he's been sitting on his bed thinking about all this before he hears his computer _ding_. Harry immediately grabs for it.

EggsyWithSauce: Im sorry u had to see that, Harry. Ill give you a refund.

HarryH: Don’t be ridiculous, Eggsy. You gave me a wonderful show and I would never except money back for it.

EggsyWithSauce: R u sure?

HarryH: Yes. So, now that’s settled, please tell me if you are alright?

EggsyWithSauce: Just a black eye and some bruises. Ill be fine

EggsyWithSauce: Can’t do any shows for a while though. So there goes my income

HarryH: I’m very glad to hear you are alright. But, would you be accepting of showing me? So, I know you are “fine”?

EggsyWithSauce: On the cam? Im not really up for a show again…

HarryH: You misunderstand. I only want to talk and be able to look at you.

He doesn’t get a response right away and starts to think that he took a step too far when his computer alerts him he has a message.

EggsyWithSauce: _link/eggsywithsauceliveshow_

Harry clicks it as soon as he sees it and it pops up a new video player showing Eggsy sitting in front of his camera holding something up to his face. As Harry turns on his own camera he notes that Eggsy doesn’t have any of the usual confidence and swagger he normally portrays, he almost seems to be curled up into himself.

“Hey, Harry …” Eggsy draws out slowly and quietly.

A quick thought goes through Harry’s mind that Eggsy is just as hot while mumbling and being shy as he is when filled with the upmost confidence, he then immediately feels guilty about thinking something like that while Eggsy is in such a state.

“Hello, Eggsy. You are alright?”

In response Eggsy slowly removes what turns out to be an icepack from his face to reveal the black eye he mentioned. “Th’ ’s the worst of it,” he mumbles, “And I’ve ha’ worse.”

Looking at the bruise on Eggsy face sends a wave of hot fury through him, Harry manages to choke it down before saying, “I’m very glad to see you are safe,” trying to convey his honesty.

“Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy almost whispers, “You’re such a good person, such a … a … proper gentleman. Thank ya’ for worryin’ about me.” He drops his eyes to the floor.

Harry blushes lightly at the compliment, “You are worth worrying about, Eggsy.”

Eggsy eyes snap up to the camera, “Fuck … Harry, if I ‘ad you ‘ere right now, I would be kissin’ ya’ so god damn ‘ard you’re eyes would roll back.”

Harry thinks: looks like he got his confidence back. Harry laughs and says, “It’s a shame I’m not with you, then.” A sad smile rest on this lips.

Eggsy just looks at Harry for a long time before truly whispering, “Oh, ‘ow I would love to meet you.”

Harry freezes in place for a second before saying in a low voice, “What’s stopping us from meeting?”

Eggsy seems to consider this for a moment before proclaiming, “Y’know what? Fuckin’ nothin’! I want ta’ meet you so fuckin’ bad, and if you really want ta’ meet me too, then nothin’ should fuckin’ stop us!”

Harry laughs at the outburst, “I couldn’t agree more.”

Eggsy grins wildly, “‘Ere,” he says while typing something into his computer.

Harry’s computer _dings_.

“That’s my number. Call ‘er text me when’never you want.”

Harry types in his own number and says, “The same goes for you.”

Eggsy smiles delightedly, then says, “But, um, I still wanna see you. Now. Soon. Tonight?”

Harry chuckles lightly, “I would love to, Eggsy.”

“Okay, cool,” he nods eagerly, “D’you know this twenty-four hour cafe, it’s called Susan’s?”

“Yes, I actually do,” Harry says faintly surprised. It wasn’t very far from Kingsman, actually.

“Perf’ct! Meet me ‘ere!” He says excitedly, “See you, luv.” Eggsy blows a kiss to the screen then closes the video down.

Harry quickly gets up and changes into clothing not quite as sophisticated as his every day wear. He decides on pair of oxford's with blue slacks and ops to keep his shirt a plain white striped button down, with the sleeves rolled. On his way out the door he grabs his wallet and keys and thinks to send a last minute text to Eggsy.

Harry: Leaving now.

Eggsy: cant wait

Harry takes his car for the short trip to the agreed upon cafe. He parks his car and quickly makes his way to the entrance of the building and he finds Eggsy to already be there, leaning against the wall looking immensely relaxed dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He doesn’t notice Harry at first, as he is looking down at his phone. Harry’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of him, he’s taller than Harry might have guessed and – if it’s possible – more beautiful in person than over a computer screen.

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy’s head shoots up and he immediately grins widely at Harry. Eggsy nearly runs directly to Harry, but he stops a few inches from him. Before he laughs and throws his arms around his neck pulling him down into a kiss. It throws Harry off balance for a second before he wraps his arms around Eggsy’s waist and gives in to the kiss. And a bloody good kiss it is, he may add.

Eggsy breaks away after a few seconds, not moving further than a few centimeters from Harry’s face, “Hullo, Harry.”

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry smiles down at him, he brings up one hand and ghosts a touch at the skin around Eggsy’s eye. Concern grows in his eyes.

Eggsy grabs his hand and says, “Don’t worry, ‘kay? It barely even stings anymore.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop worrying over you,” Harry says lightly, then, “Do you think we should head inside now?”

Eggsy laughed easily and brakes away from Harry, “I guess, so.” He grabs Harry’s hand and leads him through the door.

“Eggsy!” A young blonde woman greets him, “You didn’t tell me you were coming in tonight, I thought you were doing your …” she trails off as she sees the bruise on Eggsy face, then moves her eyes to the man behind Eggsy. She narrows her eyes ever so slightly.

“It was Dean, Rox,” Eggsy says quickly, knowing full well his friend will pounce on anyone who tried to hurt either of them.

Roxy doesn’t look any happier with that answer, but stops glaring at Harry.

“Roxy, this is Harry. Harry, Roxy.”

“Honored to meet you,” Harry says politely.

Her jaw drops open, “You’re Harry?” She then turns to Eggsy, “That’s Harry, for real?”

“Fo’ real,” he says with a goofy smile playing on his lips.

Roxy only smiles in return then offers to show them to a table.

Eggsy doesn’t bother to let go of Harry’s hand as he sits down across the table from him and as soon as they are both seated he tangles their feet together under the table. He quickly orders a coffee for each of them and plate of fries. Eggsy looks at Harry as if to ask if it was okay to order for the both of them.

“That sounds lovely,” Harry says, smiling at Roxy.

Roxy returns his smile before walking away.

“Roxy’s my best friend, an’ my roommate,” Eggsy explains, “I need ta’ thank you for tha’ by the way.”

“For what?” Harry questions, rubbing his thumb over the back of Eggsy hand.

Eggsy smiles at their hands and replies, “You’re the reason I can pay my rent every month, the reason I could even move o’ of my house. An’ I couldn’t even thank ya’ enough fo’ it.”

Harry feels his face redden at the comment and asks, “Me alone? Surely you mean everyone who watches you?”

“Kinda, I mean, they all pay some. But, live shows pay next ta’ the best – but, I’ve almost completely stopped doin’ ‘em, they’re just not practical anymore – and private shows o’ course pay the best, an’ you’re the only one I do them fo’ anymore … sooo …”

Harry’s eyebrows raise slightly, “I am?” He says slowly.

“Well, yeah. Mos’ the people who asked for ‘em ended up bein’ total creeps an’ would ask me to do things completely inappropriate. You were the only one tha’ was good ta’ me, so you became my only private customer,” Eggsy shrugs his shoulders, then adds with a smirk, “My proper gentleman.”

Harry stomach does a high-flying act as he hears that same complement, this time certainly being said sincerely, “I don’t know how to tell you how flattering that is,” Harry’s smile drops as he asks the next question, “Before, did you live with that man, the one you called Dean?”

Roxy came by and dropped off the coffees Eggsy had ordered and Harry thanks her in his typical polite manner. Eggsy dumps creamer into his drink, then so much sugar Harry’s teeth ache just watching. Harry hides his grimace by taking a sip of his black coffee.

As Eggsy stirs his coffee he nods and keeps his gaze fixated on his coffee, “Yeah, we did, he was my mum’s boyfriend. But, he was ‘orrible to me and mum. He forced me ta’ run drugs fo’ ‘im fo’ a while. It was when mum was pregnant, we needed mor’ money, I couldn’ say no. Then Daisy wa’ born and things seemed ta’ get bett’r. That was when I started up my site; good thin’ too. ‘Cause the good times didn’t las’ and I had saved up enough money ta’ pay rent ta’ one o’ my friends fo’ the three of us – just a couch for mum and Daise to share and a floor board fo’ me, but bett’r than Dean by a long shot. Then, I think you came along, and I ha’ more money than I could’a dreamed of. And Rox was looking for a roommate, and between mum’s job and my site we could afford a place fo’ us with Rox and put food on the table. Anndd … I’ve been ramblin’ for too lon’.” Eggsy’s face reddened with a tinge of embarrassment.

“Nonsense, I love to hear you talk, Eggsy. I’m glad to hear my money was put to a such a good and noble use,” Harry replies with ease.

Eggsy’s face stays red, but he looks happier none the less. He pauses for a moment before saying, “I dunno how Dean found out where we are stayin’, fuckin’ lucky mum had covered a night shift at work and Daise happened to want to stay over at a friends house. But anyway, he made it very clear he doesn’t give a shit what happens to me, he just wants mum and Daisy back. Fuckin’, who knows why, prolly a matt’r o’ pride.”

Harry frowns slightly, “Well, we can’t let that happen.”

Harry is fairly certain he hears Eggsy whisper the word “we” as he takes a drink.

Roxy delivers the plate of fries and seems to hurry away quickly as if to not interrupt the two, but giving the clear impression she had been eaves dropping.

Harry takes one of the fries and eats it thoughtfully before saying, “Well, you will have to move from that apartment as now Dean knows you are there. And, if I am assuming correctly, you would wish pursue a romantic relationship with me outside from a computer screen,” Harry pauses here and waits for Eggsy to answer.

Quietly Eggsy says, “Yes, Harry, but why–”

Harry cuts him off in a way very unlike himself, “Well, I would no longer see it fit for me to be paying you for sexual favors in that case. None the lest, you and your family are welcome to stay in my home for the time being,” he raises his voice slightly to talk over Eggsy trying to interrupt him, “And if you do insist on paying me back, I do believe I have a job opening at the tailor shop I happen to own.”

Eggsy stares open mouthed at Harry.

“Interested?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only ended up staying up until midnight writing this chapter! (As opposed to yesterday's 2AM.) Anyway, I just want to add that I am totally will to add a third chapter that would feature sexy fun times and domestic fluffy times, if any one would be interested in that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intend to add a second chapter as soon as I can!!


End file.
